Breakeven
by berzerrk
Summary: 400 years ago, Kurt mysteriously left Seattle without a trace. Now, a war is beginning to rise between humans and vampires. Kurt can no longer live in hiding as it is required that all vampires fight. Coming home means returning to a place that haunts him to this day, it also means seeing his mate, Blaine, that he had abandoned without explanation. A Klaine love story.
1. Prologue

**_My Dearest Kurt, December 5_**

**_What did you do today? Anything exciting or interesting happen? Is it warm where you live? I bet it is, I know how you despise cold weather. Have you travelled to Europe yet? I believe that was where you always wanted to go. I recall you said something about it being a"fashion capital?"Anyway, we all miss you here in Seattle, school is not the same without you and your energetic spirit. I think Jeff particularly misses his partner in crime. I still remember all of the crazy adventures and ideas you two had. _**

**_Oh! That reminds me, you will never believe what Jeff did today! He skipped vampire history and snuck off to the science labs (I assure you not for scientific purposes) and he conjured up a skin coloring potion which he discreetly hid in Wes's food during lunch! The entire day Wes was infuriated as his skin changed colors from pink to blue, you would have loved it! It was the funniest thing that happened in ages. Not to mention, it was the first day of second semester and the new students certainly warmed up to the school quickly! Although, Jeff is currently sitting in detention monitored by Wes, which must not be an enjoyable experience._**

**_Other than that, my day was not so interesting, as are most. I taught the healing and strength courses as always and I believe that students are growing bored with my constantly repetitive lesson plans. What can I say, new borns are always so hard to please when all they want to do is feed. Perhaps you can give me some ideas? You always managed to capture the attention of people. But, I remember it took months to even negotiate the possibility of you attending a vampire school, but I think being your teacher might have been what persuaded you. It ended up to be quite fun, right? _**

**_So my love, what have you been up to? I can only hope you are doing something great somewhere you love. Are you happy? I truly hope you are. Perhaps you are on singing and dancing Broadway or designing fashion in Paris. I can't wait to hear all about it! I know I always ask these questions, but I am curious about your life, no matter how trivial the information may seem to you. It is Winter here in Seattle and snow has covered the streets. Depending on the weather, we might have a snow day in a few weeks and you know how crazy those can get. I long for the return of Spring and fresh air, but I think I am the only one. Perhaps you would like to visit when the temperature warms up? We could go to the beautiful meadow a few miles down the stream and apple pick? _**

**_I know I say this all too often, but the days are lonely without you. My heart yearns for your return. I will wait forever if that meant I got to see and hold you again. I can still remember every small, perfect detail about you. The way your eyes lit ip at the smallest things, or how your smile crinkled your eyes in the most adorable way. It has been over four hundred years, but I assure you, I would not be mad in the least if you returned home. What ever made you leave is not important anymore, I promise I can make you happy. I just want to hear your voice. Please come home my love, I am always waiting._**

**_Yours,_**

**_Blaine_**

**_Ps. In case you might have forgotten, today is our anniversary. Where ever you are, I hope that you think of me once in a while and when you do, I hope they are positive and happy thoughts. It is getting late and I am dreadfully exhausted, so until I write you next, Happy Anniversary, my love. _**

Blaine sighed and set his pen down after a half hour of non-stop writing. Carefully, he folded the letter in one of his nicest envelopes. His hazel eyes shining with unshed tears and skimming the writing for any mistakes or words left unsaid.

Slowly standing up from the antique wooden desk and blowing out the flickering candle he used for writing, Blaine walked over to his dresser with the letter grasped loosely in his hands. As he approached the cabinet, he slowly glanced up at the grand mirror dangling on the wall and closely examined his distressed and worn out face.

To most, he looked the same as when he was turned at the age of 23. Devastatingly handsome, broad shoulders, unruly black hair tamed down with an overload of gel, and piercing hazel eyes. But, Blaine felt the differences. No longer did he feel the pleasures in life, the simplest things could make him angry or sad. The sight of a couple made his insides turn in disgust. And, he was constantly tired. Exhausted even. No matter how much sleep he had the night before.

For example, He used to love teaching. In fact, it was his passion in life. Blaine used to be able to entertain his students with his intriguing class discussions and fun games. But now, he was bored during his own lessons and it was blatant that the students felt the same. Every time the bell rung, the new borns were gone in a flash Truthfully, It was understandable, he had taught the same things for hundreds of years and as a new vampire, he would have done the same thing.

But why hadn't he moved on? Why couldn't he let go of the pain and longing he felt? What kind of torture was this? Who could inflict such sorrow on him? Blaine stared blankly at his reflection and wondered what happened to his dreams. He used to have so many, but now he was lost, just merely floating. Why?

Kurt. The very name sent shivers down his spine.

Vampires mated for life. They would never be truly happy with another if they were to ever be separated from their mate. If ones mate was killed, often times they killed themselves. Mates form a connection and bond, if one dies, the connection is severed and you feel as though your soul has been ripped from your chest. However, this sort of occurrence is one you could only read about in books because it is so rare.

So why could Blaine still feel Kurt's soul blazing? Because Kurt wasn't dead. He was very much alive. Blaine could feel it. And that made the pain so much worse. It was also the only thing stopping him from jumping off the bridge two miles down into the freezing water. The small sliver of hope that his love would one day change his mind and be waiting at his doorstep with bags in hand, apologies and _I love you's _spilling from his lips. It was something Blaine frequently fantasized about. He would immediately welcome Kurt home, kiss and worship every inch of his stunning body.

But as time passed by, Blaine grew more and more doubtful that his mate would return. He spent 175 years searching, until he gave up hope and accepted that Kurt just did not want to be found. The others searched for 10 years along his side, but gave up rather quickly. It was like Kurt had dropped off the face of the Earth.

Even when Blaine resigned from his search, he would make sure Kurt was safe with the connection. The others tried to persuade him to let go. That it was only causing him more pain, but he would hear none of it. Did they really think he would accept defeat and try again? Of course not.

However, turning off a connection between mates was as easy as turning the lights on. Blaine held onto the connection as it was the only reminder he had that Kurt had even existed, while Kurt blocked his out. In a way, it was like a divorce. But, this is such a rare occurrence that it was left unspoken among vampires if it were to happen. If Kurt's name was even spoken, there would be serious punishments. It was considered to be beyond disrespectful. Because, Blaine was not the only person who lost a loved one, everybody knew and loved Kurt. Together, they mourned his disappearance.

It had came as a shock. Vampires and humans always commented on how happy they looked together. And it was true, they were the happiest couple there was. Nobody suspected that deep down, Kurt had hidden a secret that would make him drop his entire life and leave without so much as a note or explanation.

Blaine came home one Thursday night, with groceries in hand, prepared to celebrate their 60th anniversary together and have a special night with his husband. He never thought that he would come home to find every single belonging of Kurt's gone, as if he was never there.

* * *

_"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, enthusiasm evident in his voice, with A wide grin stretched across his face. Closing the house door with a slam, he clutched plastic bags filled with all sorts of ingredients to make Kurt's favorite dinner: Shrimp Paella. It was a special occasion after all. Sixty years were nothing in vampire years, but for humans it was close to a lifetime. And he had every intention of celebrating. Blaine tip-toed into the kitchen and peered down both of the vacant hallways._

_After making sure Kurt wasn't nearby, Blaine pulled a small red velvet box from his jacket. Inside, was a pendant with Blaine's name engraved in small gold letters. It was a gift from his grandfather who told him to one day give it to his mate. He finally saved up enough money to get it mended it the way Kurt would like it. It was very elegant and dangled on a gold chain that was the finest of materials. _

_He smiled softly and ran his calloused fingers across the golden necklace. Blaine had never felt more complete and happy than he felt right now. He and Kurt had been together for sixty wonderful years and Blaine had spent every second making Kurt feel wanted and loved. Now, all he wanted to do was find his beautiful husband and make love to him all night._

_"Kurt!" He called excitedly and swiftly moving towards their bedroom where the door was only a crack open. "Happy Anniversary!" Blaine yelled swinging open the door with a smile that could have split his face in two. He was swinging back and forth on his heels like a child before Christmas. _

_However, the bedroom was suspiciously empty. Not just without his beloveds presence, but all photographs and Kurt's belongings were missing._

_The smile slid off his face and he furrowed his brows. Something was not right. "Kurt?" He questioned with a demanding voice and the red box slid from his firm hold. _

_No response._

_"Kurt! This is not funny." Blaine yelled, his tone harsh and serious as he walked across the room in a few swift steps. He ripped open the closet doors with all his force, pulled them from the walls and hit the ground with a loud thump. _

_All his clothing was gone. Blaine's hazel eyes shaded to a gleaming red as his vampire instincts took over at the thought that his mate could be somewhere unprotected and alone._

_His mind was frantic, thousands of thoughts and possibilities crossed through him. He hadn't even noticed the tears that were streaming down his face. _

_The only thing that kept him from breaking was the connection that he could still feel Kurt was alive. _

_Breathing in and out, he phoned all his friends and Kurt's family as he desperately searched the house for anything left of Kurt. As a result, the rooms were left looking like a tornado had come through, all items strewn across the floor and holes in the walls._

_"Kurt." Blaine whispered brokenly when silence was his answer. Where had he gone? _

_Suddenly, his knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor in sudden pain._

_It felt as if someone was tearing him apart from the inside. He shrieked in agony and cried brokenly. "Kurt!" He writhed on the ground and clutched his hand to his heart. The pain only exceeded and burned through his body. "K-K" Blaine clawed at the ground and tore through the carpet._

_The burning elevated and all words died in his throat as his body shook violently. He thrashed his feet and cried out for someone...anyone to ease the agony. The pain was unlike anything he had experienced in all his years of living. It felt like someone was shredding his skin and holding a flame to his body._

_It abruptly stopped. His breath was short and loud and he tried to calm his panting. But, something had changed. He felt empty, like the life had been sucked out of him. _

_The connection. Blaine's eyes widened in realization and he slowly brought a trembling hand to his chest. "no, no, no." He chanted and shook his head violently. Kurt shut off his side of the connection, which meant he could no longer feel Blaine. _

_His breathing stopped as tears pooled down his face and breath caught quickly. Blaine brought his knees to his chest and rocked on the floor, screaming as loudly as he could. _

_He screamed. _

_And Screamed._

_Until his voice could no longer work and his throat ached from usage._

_Laying brokenly on his hallway carpet, Blaine reached for the red velvet box and popped the lid open. _

_He grabbed the necklace and eyed it with revolt. Two seconds later, it collided with the wall and shattered to pieces before his eyes. _

_"Where have you gone? What did I do to make you not want me?"_

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Blaine cleared his throat and wiped off the tears that were threatening to spill over from the memory. "C-Come in." He stammered with a falsely cheerful voice.

Slowly, Jeff entered with his eyes downcast and blond hair covering half of his face. "Hello, Blaine." He said with caution as if trying to approach a wild animal. He fiddled with his fingers before raising his eyes to meet Blaine's expectant ones.

"Yes?" Blaine asked with a hint of annoyance. He really wanted to be left alone right now, today of all days.

"I just wanted to make sure you are alright." The vampire attempted a smile, but Blaine did not reciprocate.

Blaine scoffed at the words, but gestured for Jeff to continue whatever it was that he came here for. He really hated having visitors.

"As I was saying, I know that today is hard on you-"

The words were such a euphemism for what he was feeling that all blood rushed to his head and he released a growl.

"Alright? Hard? You have no fucking idea how it feel to have your mate ripped from your body!" He spat with venom dripping from the tone. "How would you feel if Nick left one day? Would you be alright? Would it be hard?" As if for extra effect, Blaine slammed his fist down on the dresser, making Jeff flinch.

For several long minutes, the two stood in silence. As if suddenly realizing his actions, Blaine's face softened. "Look, I apologize Jeff. It's just that today is our anniversary and no matter how many years pass, it still hurts." His voice was gentle now, hoping to make Jeff feel more welcome. If one other person missed Kurt even a fraction of what Blaine did, it would be Jeff. He often forgot that he wasn't the only one suffering from the loss.

"I understand, you don't have to say sorry." Jeff responded, but narrowed his eyes when he saw the letter Blaine was holding in his hand. Shaking his head slightly and exhaling, Jeff said "I thought you stopped."

Immediately knowing what he was talking about, Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "It makes me feel better. Even if I am pretending. Its not like I can send it anyway, I don't know where he is." Blaine reasoned and waited for Jeff to say the usual lecture response about "getting his together."

When the others discovered that he had begun writing letters to Kurt that he never actually sent, but held on to, they thought he would need some mental help. If Blaine was honest, He probably did. So, Blaine said that he stopped and the topic was forgotten.

But, all the blonde-headed boy did was nod solemnly. "Okay, well I just wanted to check in on you."

"I appreciate it, but I really would prefer to be left alone." It was clear that Jeff was stalling, it was rare that anyone ever entered Blaine's house and it seemed as if the blonde was trying to make the most out of his visit.

"Please, Blaine." He began in a resigned voice. "I know you hear this every day and I am sorry. I truly am so sorry, but you have to stop, you must let go of Kurt. You are willingly hurting yourself, all you have to do is turn the connection off. I know what I am asking you to do, and I can't ever imagine myself doing it, but you are one of the strongest people I know." Jeff was full out sobbing now, his blue eyes were red and puffy and his bottom lip was quivering. "P-Please, Blaine." He said softly, "It was hard enough losing Kurt. We can't lose you too."

With those final words, he nodded his head and shut the front door, leaving Blaine, once again crying. He was used to the normal talk about letting go and turning the connection off, but not from Jeff. Blaine knew that he would never turn the connection off and did not understand why people could not see that. He didn't see it as his weakness, he saw it as his strength.

Honestly, it was hard loosing all his friends, Blaine was so distant for the last hundred of years that the only time he spoke to people or came out of his house was when he had to teach. It was almost comforting having Jeff stop by, even if it was only reminding him of Kurt. _Maybe he could come by again sometime? _Blaine wondered.

Crouching down by the dresser, Blaine pulled open the bottom drawer out that was filled to the capacity with hundreds of letters all having Kurt's name elegantly scripted on the top. It had practically become a ritual, whenever he felt despondent or lonely, he would grab his finest stationary and write. Blaine kissed the envelope lightly and set it down on top of the others.

"Maybe I am crazy." Blaine mumbled as he stood up and got ready for bed. It was these days that hit him the hardest. He spent hours trying to relive the happy memories and imagine Kurt's face as he laughed. Then, he would spend the night crying his heart out and begging God to return his love to him.

As he pulled the covers back and climbed into the warmth of his bed, Blaine did something different that night. Instead of clutching his pillow desperately and sobbing until he fell asleep, he reached over to the bed side table and opened the top drawer. After fumbling around, his hands finally landed on what he was seeking. Something he hadn't thought about in years, because it was the only tangible connection left and even thinking about made his heart wrench.

Jeff's visit shed light on his life. He had to stop living in a world where he believed Kurt would come waltzing home, talk about his classes, and fall asleep with his arms around Blaine. Because he wasnt going to. As much as he hated to admit it, Kurt did not want to come home. It wasn;t even his home anymore.

Blaine's long fingers grazed the soft, velvety texture before popping the small ruby box open and cradling the gold pendant that fell out. Smiling to himself, he lifted the antique jewelry and clasped it around his neck.

It felt nice, good in a way. The room was dark, only moonlight shining through the windows. It was times like these that Blaine was lost in pleasant dreams of love-making and cuddling. But tonight, he dreamt of something else. He dreamt of tomorrow. It will be a new day. He would finally try. Yes, he would get up early, maybe go for a run like he used to or visit the café and surprise all his friends. Then, he would teach his lessons with passion and for once in a long time, entertain his boredom filled students. Maybe then they would not be so eager to escape.

Holding his hand over the pendant and humming lightly, he spoke a few words, almost inaudibly to anyone but himself. "One day, my love. I will wait until then."

Of course, Blaine had no idea that one day would be so soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What Makes us Human?

**_Sasha Kanye_**_: Hello and good morning citizens of Seattle! As you all know, my name is Sasha Kanye and I am back with the latest piece of gossip on our favorite headline story. It was only fifty years ago that vampires came "out of the coffin" and stepped into the sunlight. Needless to say, it caused quite an uproar. Many people have different opinions on the matter and today I will be interviewing Connor Berkley on sixty seconds about his recent novel, The Bite. So, It is my pleasure to welcome him here at Seattle Studios!_

**_Connor Berkley_**_: Thank you for the lovely introduction, Sasha. I am so thrilled to be here and discuss my new book with you all. It really focusses on the transformation the human body undergo's as you essentially die. I have recorded each step carefully and describe each step until you have become a vampire. My book explores not only the physical, but the mental and emotional changes too. _

**_Sasha Kanye_**_: Well, I know I am very excited to read it! I'm sure the rest of you are too, this is the first book that really explores each step of the transformation. But, the reason I asked you here today was actually to ask you several questions that has sparked a very heated debate amongst citizens, scientists, and politicians. How do you feel about vampires?_

**_Connor Berkley_**_: Well, if you read my book, you will know exactly where I stand. Vampires are are lethal creatures. They feed off of human blood. So, lets not forget, that is the very thing that keeps us alive. They are a threat to all humans and the murder rate has escalated significantly in last fifty years. Why? Because the number of vampires has escalated dramatically. Did you know that studies show that one out of ten people have known or met someone killed by a vampire. What happens when that number gets higher? I believe someone someone needs to put an end to them, the sooner the better. And I certainly offer my support._

**_Sasha Kanye_**_: So you don't sympathize for them what so ever?_

**_Connor Berkley_**_: Sympathize? Definitely not. I fear them and pray to god that in all my years of living, I will never encounter one at night. It was dangerous enough testing during the day in my lab. I sympathize for humans. It is only a matter of time before we are killed or turned. And I don't know about you, but I do not want to live forever as a killer. _

**_Sasha Kanye_**_: Interesting. What would you say to those who believe that vampires are harmless and are merely trying to survive?_

**_Connor Berkley_**_: Well, it's their lives not mine. Personally, I know that socializing with vampires is suicide. If you want to die, be my guest. I would simply say, that they need our blood to live. How are they going to get that? By sucking us dry. I will not willingly offer my blood to anyone that asks. _

**_Sasha Kanye_**_: Okay and lastly, as you know, many humans are coming together who believe that they need to put an end to this species. What are your thoughts on that?_

**_Connor Berkley_**_: Great! Its been fifty years too long that we let these creatures get by unscathed. So here is my message to you all: Be prepared. We don't know what the night crawlers are planning. For all we know...world domination! Gather more support and in time, we can end these vampires for good! They are not human. They are not warm-blooded, they do not have the same functions, and they live off of blood. What makes us human is what separates us from these disgusting creatures, do not forget that. _

**_Sasha Kanye_**_: Okay, well thank you for coming by and giving us a very informative subject to think over. Next, we will discuss the rapid changes in weather around the globe! _

"Ugh. Turn this shit off Wesley." Jeff laughed and took a swill of his hot chocolate. The four boys were all seated in the common lounge at Dalton School for Vampires in Training. The blonde was sprawled out across the couch, laughing at the ridiculous interview he just witnessed.

"Why are you laughing? What about this situation is amusing to you?" The asian boy asked, appalled at his friends behavior. He was sitting in a large purple chair facing his friends. But, regardless grabbed the remote and switched the television off. "And how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me Wesley!" He snapped and plopped down to stare at the snarky blonde boy.

"Wesley," Jeff began with a slight smirk, "Calm down. Its just some crazy guy who talks about 'world domination,' I mean seriously?" Thad and Nick giggled in the background at Jeff's spunky response. The other two boys were sitting on the ground and playing a very intense game of chess like they did every morning.

"Checkmate." Thad cheered and knocked Nicks's piece off the board, who was still trying to figure out how he had lost. It was basically a ritual, nobody could beat Thad at chess, especially Nick who wasn't even sure how to play correctly.

"Whatever." Nick grumbled, clearly a sore loser after never winning. He stood up and curled into his mate's side who was giggling at the brunette's frustrated display.

"I agree by the way. It has been fifty years, people didn't do anything back then and they are not now. I think they are just empty threats." Nick stated. He was known for resolving any conflicts amongst the group and did his best to live up to his reputation as a peace maker. Of course, he did manage to occasionally cause a few of his own.

"And, they said 'come out of the coffin.' It wasn't funny 50 years ago, its still not funny. The worst they can do is make bad insults." Thad piped in as he cleaned up all the leftover pieces of the game. He clearly wasn't intrigued in the conversation and turned his phone on to play a round of angry birds, earning a sigh from Wes.

Jeff hummed in agreement and bit off a piece of biscotti that was in his lap.

"I think you are all wrong." Wes said with confidence and pushed his hair out of his face. "It's different this time. More people are starting to rebel against us, it's a lot more serious now than it was a few years ago." He reasoned.

It was true. The news had been buzzing recently about vampire murders. In the last month, over 100 had been mysteriously killed. Not to mention, many humans didn't care about vampire deaths, so if one was dead, it was unlikely that the police would even look into the case.

There had even been news that a rebellion was gathering and planning to kill them all, though it could all just have been a harmless rumor.

Jeff was the first to break the silence. "New topic! Who cares? They're humans, all they can do is cry about hurt feelings and over-dramatic emotions." He whined impatiently, but shut his mouth with a glare from Nick and light smack on the shoulder.

"You were a human once, Jeff." Nick rolled his eyes. "A couple hundred years doesn't change that. We all were. Not all of them are so bad in case you might have forgotten."

Jeff scoffed at the words continued eating until there were only crumbs left from his biscotti. The common room was now in silence, each vampire lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, his ears perked up and his eyes widened when he recalled the events from last night.

Wes looked over at the blonde who had abruptly scrambled up from the couch with a loud clamor. He shook his head and for a moment thought about finding new, normal friends to hang out with.

"Oh my god! I forgot to tell you guys! I stopped by Blaine's the other-"

"You stopped by Blaine's?" Nick questioned incredulously and cut him off.

"He let you in?" Wes raised an eyebrow at the idea as if it were the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

"Your joking...right?" Thad asked as he looked up from his phone, he was shocked that Blaine's name was even mentioned. It was such a sensitive topic, that no one ever spoke about it.

"God, just shut up and listen." The blonde vampire huffed, crossed his arms angrily and bared his fangs. Jeff was known for getting overheated and the others had grown used to his crazy antics over time. However, he should have known that even saying something remotely related to Blaine would cause an uproar.

They all turned to him and quickly sat in silence and confusion. What was going on? Had Jeff actually visited Blaine outside of the Dalton halls? If so, what about?

"As I was saying, I stopped by Blaine's house the other day. As we all know it was a very sensitive day for him," They all nodded, remembering that it was the anniversary, "And we had a very productive chat regarding one's lost love." He said delicately. There was no need to go into details, just the basics were important.

At first their facial expressions showed disbelief. Then confusion. Then downright shock. It was only a matter of seconds before the room exploded.

"WHAT!?" Nick exclaimed, rising from his spot near the couch. "H-How could you not speak of this to me!" His fingers curled into fists and all the blood rushed to his head.

"This is not funny, Jeff. If you are joking then tell us now." Wes demanded, his eyes shining a dark, crimson red.

"Spoke of the lost love? The name who shall not be mentioned?" Thad attempted a joke, but the others hardly payed attention as Nick and Jeff were frantically talking.

Jeff tapped his foot patiently until the vampires had quieted down. "Are you all finished?" They snapped their heads towards the aggravated voice and mumbled a _yes. "_Good, because, I think I actually got through to him. We even spoke of...Kurt." He spoke the name in a hushed whisper, as if it was a deadly secret.

It certainly shut them up.

"I think he might be getting better...400 years is long enough. Maybe its time we tried including him in some things. " Jeff added at their baffled looking faces.

"Wow." The asian sighed. He lightly massaged his temples and paced around the capacious room. The idea of even saying Kurt was practically granting you a death sentence with Blaine. What had Jeff done to get through to him? "Do you really think so? I mean, you said Kurt's name. Thats definitely progress, right?"

Nick and Thad exchanged curious glances at this and nodded in affirmation.

Suddenly, the school bell interrupted their thoughts, signaling the start of classes. They all sighed angrily and grabbed their materials for the day.

"Guys, meet up at Greenberg's after school, this conversation isn't over." Wes said with an authoritative voice. They all said hasty goodbye's and sprinted down the halls. Somehow, the four vampires always managed to be late for class.

* * *

The cool breeze slapped against his face in a calming way. Jogging in winter never ceased to be Blaine's favorite thing to do before school. It was a way to leave all his thoughts behind and focus on nothing but the beautiful world around him.

Except today it was different. It didn't feel happy and relaxing, it felt lonely and sad. The clouds were covering the sun and several rain drops had landed on him. It was the first time in well...four hundred years since he had gone for a leisurely run and it felt kind of strange. He felt slightly out of place. Even listening to Katy Perry's newest hit, Roar, was not helping to motivate him. In fact, it made him feel worse.

After the other night with Jeff, he really thought he would be getting somewhere. He felt like it was time to pick up the shattered pieces of his life and push through.

But now, he just felt alone. He had felt this way for so long, but as he stopped at streetlights and went by houses, all he could seemed to notice were happy couples holding hands and laughing like they had no care in the world.

He wanted that. He wanted that perfect feeling of pure joy and happiness, he wanted to feel the cold breeze calm him, but mostly he just wanted to feel loved. He felt like such a broken record, the same thoughts had been replaying for as long as he could remember.

So, standing at a red light as cars swooped by and people yapped on their phones about their busy lives, Blaine watched on the sidelines like he had always been doing. And it stung more than the rain pinching his skin.

Running, his feet never missed a step and his breathing was almost normal, jogging for a vampire was as easy as walking. As Dalton came into view, Blaine pulled the yellow earphones out and slowed down his pace. School started in 20 minutes and he didn't even have a lesson planned. Great.

He ran a hand through his slightly sweaty hair and pushed through the towering gates that welcomed you inside the school.

_20 minutes later._

"Good morning everyone!" He said enthusiastically, if he was going to to try and be interesting, he had to give it his all.

The first bell of the day had just rung and people were beginning to fill the slightly cramped room.

They all mumbled out responses and took seats at their desks.

_Wow, they already look bored and I haven't even started teaching. _Blaine noticed as he examined each of the new borns tired and uninterested gazes.

"Well..." He began without any intention of finishing the thought. "You know what? I'm bored of this class how about you?" He spoke and set down the piece of chalk he had been unconsciously holding. Blaine smiled warmly and sat down on top of his wooden desk instead of standing up and lecturing like he normally does.

The students all snapped their eyes up and sat up straighter at the revealing words from their teacher. Most laughed and others looked skeptical as if it were a trick.

It was no secret that all new born students loathed Mr. Anderson's classes. They lacked enthusiasm, passion, and it was plain boring. After school, they would prattle about how dreadfully painful it was to sit through an hour of his lecturing each day.

Blaine caught on swiftly and chuckled. "This is not a trick, I find my class to be dreadfully painful as well. So instead, we are going to be doing other things for the rest of the term. However, I have nothing planned so I am open to any suggestions or questions you may have."

But, the students all sat, shocked expressions covering their faces and mouths hanging open.

Slowly, a girl in the back with long black ringlets and olive skin raised her hand. She was tapping her desk with perfectly manicured fingernails and popping a piece of bubble gum as if to be testing Blaine's words. Blaine hated gum chewing in his class and occasionally gave detention for it.

"Yes, Megan?"

"If you think this class sucks as much as we do, then why are you teaching it?" Her tone was full of attitude and snark. Normally, Blaine would snap and send her to the principal's office. But he only laughed and the girl seemed genuinely surprised by her teacher's actions.

"Good question. But I won't answer it."

However, he was already playing why in his head.

* * *

_It was Blaine's fifth year working at Dalton and he loved it. The students always entered his class eagerly and full of excitement. It was the first day of the school year and everyone was coming back with their summer stories and adventures._

_"Hey Mr. A!" Someone called as they walked in and laughed with their friends. _

_Blaine laughed and greeted him back. He waited for everyone to quiet down. Blaine loved the first day back, he loved seeing and teaching new and old students, but mostly he enjoyed how full of life and animated his pupils were. _

_"Welcome back everybody! For those of you who are new, my name is Mr. Anderson and I hope you all had amazing summers." Students whooped and clapped at this. "Anyway, instead of jumping in and teaching right away, I think it would be more fun if you all work in partners and discuss your summers and how battle strategy came up. This is battle strategy class after all."_

_They all grinned at the assignment and locked eyes with the person they wanted to partner with. It was no secret to Blaine that all they would actually do is talk and gossip, but he always liked making the students happy. _

_"Can we choose our partners?" A boy with a mohawk named Puck questioned. _

_"Of course." Blaine responded and was awarded with loud thank you's and screeching of moving chairs across the floor. _

_As the class chatted and students played with friends, Blaine sat down at his desk and observed them. He really loved his job. Every now and then, he would tell them to quiet down and make sure to be talking about battle strategy, but Blaine really could not have cared less._

_Suddenly, his classroom door swung open. "Is this Mr. Anderson's room?" An angelic and breathy voice asked. _

_Turning his head around, Blaine came face to face with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. His hair was coiffed to perfection, his body was lean and long, but his eyes were the best of all. They were a sea and swirl of blue, green, and gray. Perfection. That was all Blaine could even comprehend. _

_"Y-Yes." He responded when he realized that he was staring and the angelic boy bowed his head with a light blush. _

_"Im Kurt Hummel, sorry I'm late, this school is huge. I was lost and accidentally walked into a spell class." He explained as if someone was going to yell at him. The azure eyes were pleading with his and his bottom lip was being bitten by his teeth. _

_Blaine instantly realized that the angelic boy - Kurt- was nervous he was going to get in trouble. "Oh, its perfectly fine. Come on in, were discussing our summers, but since everyone already has a partner, would you like to join me?"_

_The boy seemed taken aback by the proposition, but quickly accepted as Blaine pulled out a seat for him and gestured for Kurt to sit down. _

_"Oh, I completely forgot, my name is Mr. Anderson. But you can just call me Blaine." His hazel eyes sparkled warmly and bore into the blue ones that seemed shy and reserved. _

_Yes, Blaine certainly loved his job._

* * *

"Umm...Mr. Anderson, why are you crying?" A masculine voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he returned his eyes to the students who were eyeing him warily.

He wiped away the tears that had pooled over his eyes sniffed quietly. Bringing his hand up to the pendant that was securely around his neck, Blaine squeezed tightly as if it was the only thing of Kurt's he had left. Actually, it kind of was.

"Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts. You can all just talk amongst yourselves for the rest of the period."

* * *

**Okay, so theres the first chapter. I know it starts kind of slow, but please stick with me. **

**The next chapter will be in Kurt's POV, so please stay tune for that. The war will also start in chap. 5, so klaine will reunite very soon!**

**Please review! It means so much to me! Thanks xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I Believed You Would Find Me**

"Finally you guys are here, I have been sitting down and saving your seats for the past ten minutes." Wes scolded sharply as the vampires sat down in Greenberg's Bakery. Jeff and Thad had just come in ten minutes later that scheduled and Wes had never taken well to tardiness. It reminded them of their warblers days, where Wes was like a dictator with his rules, and schedules. And lets not forget his gavel that was banged on a regular 5 times a day.

"Whatever, were here now." Jeff responded exasperatedly as he settled down in the seat next to Nick who immediately curled an arm around his shoulder and kissed his temple.

He Decided to let the matter go, no matter how much Wes wanted to deliver one of his trademark speeches about the importance of punctualness. Remembering why they were here, he steered everyone's attention back to the topic they had begun earlier this morning in the common room. "Well, you all aware why I have called you here today. It is regarding the recent progress of one vampire, Blaine Anderson. Jeff, will you please tell us exactly what happened at his house."

Jeff sighed and giggled at the formality of Wes's speech. "Geez, you really have to let loose and talk like a normal person. And I already told you guys what happened, Blaine and I discussed Kurt for a very short amount of time. Thats It. Nothing monumental." He groaned and excused himself from the table to order one of the Bakery's chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh! Get me one too!" Nick called after him and winked at his mate.

"Don't you just love Greenberg's cookies? I mean they are like heaven in food form." Thad gushed as he turned to Nick, his eyes sparkling at the thought.

"Oh my god, I know. Almost as good as blood. And that is saying something." Nick replied with all seriousness.

Thad hummed and the two boys went off about the phenomenal taste of baked goods and how they had progressed over the last hundred years.

Wes reluctantly sat back, realizing that he had lost complete control of the situation in less than two minutes. He was used to having to struggle to control Jeff, but Thad and Nick were so close that they could get lost on any subject in a matter of seconds and completely forget where they were and what they were doing.

Why did Jeff visiting Blaine seem like a bigger deal to him than the rest? Maybe he was just imagining things and the conversation was in reality nothing more that a few exchanged sentences. Maybe it was time to come to terms with the fact Blaine was never going to get better.

In all honesty, Wes knew he had a harder time with Blaine shutting himself off from the rest of the world than the others. Jeff and Kurt had been like family, Nick and Thad were as well, and Wes and Blaine were best of friends. They managed to keep everyone calm and control the group when things got out of hand. Without Blaine by his side, it was a lot more difficult to handle the other vampires. It sucked not having someone to turn to.

"Okay...I have two chocolate chip cookies!" Jeff announced happily and handed one over to Nick who groaned in delight.

"Well, I can clearly see that this conversation has taken a turn. So...how was everyone's first days of classes?" Wes questioned as he broke off of a piece of Jeff's cookie with a smug smile.

"Boring, as always." Jeff responded with a tired tone and pulling the cookie towards his chest possessively.

"Well, I thought it was fun." Nick giggled.

"That is because all of your new borns actually listen, I can't control my mine no matter what I try." The blonde huffed and leaned back in his chair. "Not to mention, half of them didn't even show up!"

The boys couldn't help but laugh at this, earning a death glare from Jeff.

It was true. All of the students were absolutely terrified of Wes and showed up to his class ten minutes early. The new borns also genuinely liked Nick and Thad as teachers, but Jeff was a different story. They took pleasure in teasing him and irritating the hot-headed vampire at every chance they got. Everyone found it amusing. Except Jeff.

"Well I for-" Wes began, but shut up when a familiar figure entered the shop. One with curly hair and blinding hazel eyes. One who hadn't come into a public shop in a few hundred years.

All four vampires eyes immediately shot to where he was awkwardly standing. A gasp echoed throughout the bakery and Jeff fought the need to rub his eyes to see if Blaine Anderson was actually standing in front of them.

It seemed that everyone else had a similar thought though, as they looked to each other in confusion and amazement.

"Y-You all see this too, right?" Nick asked shakily.

"Yup."Thad answered in a way that seemed he did not believe it himself.

But, they were all snapped out of their dream state when a loud, cheery voice directed them. "Hey you guys!" Blaine waved at them and had a smile that stretched across his face. "Mind if I join you?" His hazel eyes were twinkling with glee as he approached his old friends who were staring at him in shock.

"U-u-umm...w-well...yeah? Of course! " Jeff said cautiously as if Blaine would break down at any second and sob or yell. He was standing in front of them at the table and waited expectantly for an answer. "Let me just get you a chair." The blonde stood up abruptly, knocking over several utensils and muttering apologizes. Then, the vampires all moved their chairs down in order to make room. Truthfully, they were all terrified that if something went wrong, Blaine would never come back. And that just was not an option.

Blaine smiled a bit hesitantly and took a seat as he noticed the other vampires odd behavior. "So...how was everyone's first day of classes?"

They all answered simultaneously, and their words were tangled together. It was clear that they were walking on eggshells for Blaine. But after all these years, what did he expect? They would all fall into an easy conversation like they used to? Honestly, no one could remember what it was that they used to talk of.

The next few hours were spent sitting down with small talk. Truth be told, after so long, what do you talk about? The weather seemed to be neutral ground, as did school. But everything else seemed to have a link to Kurt. And there was no way anyone would bring him up.

* * *

Blaine knew it was pointless, stupid even. Regardless, he plastered on a fake smile and false expression of happiness. But, this was the first step. The first step to recovering. Or at least that was what he kept telling himself.

But Blaine knew all he was doing was lying to himself.

Why?

Because he spends all nights thinking about how amazing Kurt's life may be. How happy he is without Blaine. And he hates himself for it. Hates that Kurt leaves unscathed and Blaine is left a mere shadow of the powerful man he once was. The thing is, Blaine's emotions are fickle. On days like these, he is angry and furious at Kurt. On other days, he is just depressed. Those days normally start and finish with uncontrollable sobbing. He can't really tell which is worse.

So, he tried. He pushed himself to go to Greenberg's Bakery, not matter how much he dreaded the confrontation with the other vampires. He knew they all judged him, but if the tables were turned and they lost their mates, wouldn't they do the same?

"Hello, Blaine." A measured, but reassuring voice pulled him back to reality. He was still seated at the wooden table in Greenberg's, but the other vampires left except one. That left Wes and Blaine alone to talk. Fun.

"Wes." He acknowledged in the same controlled voice.

"Its nice seeing you." He started, his brown eyes boring into Blaine's hazel ones. "But, you don't have to lie around me. I knew you better than the others. A smile and trip to a bakery changes nothing. You're hurting. And I see that. But, you came here. Thats something. A big something. And if you are willing, I am here. To help you, be a shoulder to cry on, whatever you need. I just want my best friend back. I miss you."

For a moment Blaine sat in silence. The words hung in the air and he didn't know what to say or react.

He was about to tell Wes thank you and quickly excuse himself from the awkward conversation that he unwilling was roped into. But, of course, the vampire knew him well.

"Don't leave." He said with a slight chuckle. "You don't have to say anything, because it is clear that you are very uncomfortable. But I just wanted to tell you that. I've been waiting a long time to say those words."

"Thank you. Really." Blaine sighed and ran his fingers through the curly hair that was ungelled and sticking away in various directions. Despite everything, he still loved Wes. They always had a stronger bond than people understood.

Wes only smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"So, how are you feeling?" Okay, so Wes was stretching it. His newfound friendship with Blaine was only hanging by a thread, and he didn't want to ruin it. But...he was curious.

However, it was definitely the wrong thing to say. As Blaine's eyes lit up with a fire and his hands curled into fists. "Do you really need to ask?" Blaine questioned tightly.

Wes immediately regretted asking, but he was never one to back down. So, of course he persisted. "Thats not what I meant. No need to bring out the fangs. And no need to answer me with your usual "Im fine!" because we all know you are not.

"Fine!" Blaine erupted and slammed his fist down on the table, jostling all of the miscellaneous items and startling the few customers sitting down. "Im angry! Im sad! Im lost! Im confused! Im going fucking insane! Is this what you want to hear? That I don't want to live? That life doesn't feel worth living! That I wish Kurt had died instead of putting me through this? I wished he had just died! At least then I wouldn't have this constant aching in me, at least I could sleep through the night knowing that he is not out there somewhere. Doing god knows what with god knows who!" By now, tears were running down his cheeks and it was hard for Blaine to even formulate a word. "A-And I hate myself for it." He said with vulnerability evident in his voice. " I would rather Kurt have died...and it kills me that such a thought even crossed my mind."

Wes only shook his head in disagreement. Everything Blaine had just said made sense, made total sense. If the roles were reversed and Wes had lost his mate, he would definitely be feeling the same way. "You don't mean that."

"I do." Blaine said hopelessly while staring everywhere but Wes. "I do mean it. And-And I-"

"Blaine, shut up." Wes cut him off. "You love Kurt more than you loved life itself. I can't pretend to understand what you are going through, but i'm here for you. Because the fact that you even came here today tells me that you at least want to start living again. And I want to help you with that.

Blaine didn't know what to do or say in response. So, he settled for a smile and got a brighter one in return. But, he couldn't help thinking that a life without Kurt wasn't worth living.

* * *

_He was running._

_The rain slapped and stung against his skin as if a thousand needles were being injected._

_The fear, pain, confusion, was enough to send any vampire into a frenzy. Especially one as young as himself. _

_The sky hung over him like a dark cloak, the moon's comforting light nowhere to be seen._

_Run._

_Just keep running. That was all he told himself._

_The pathway ahead seemed to go on forever, fading away into the horizon. _

_But it didn't. _

_He had been been down this road before. Only once. _

_But it was unforgettable. _

_And he knew the pathway like the back of his hand._

_He knew where he was headed. He knew where this road led. Or rather, who this road led to._

_The thought itself made his insides turn in disgust and his face wrench into pain._

_But, he kept running. _

_No matter how much his knees needed to give out. _

_No matter how much his whole body ached. _

_He kept running. _

Kurt awoke with a startled gasp. His hair was drenched in sweat and matted to his forehead. His limbs were trembling at the vivid memory of the day he tried so hard to forget about.

He lay awake in the master bedroom. One window was open, bringing in the cool winter breeze and blowing the curtains off the wall. He was scorching hot, the covers were pulled up to his neck and a possessive body was curled around his own. In the background, the slight sound of television was comforting, drawing Kurt into a fictional world.

When his breathing returned to normal, Kurt readjusted his position. He deftly unwound the heavy arm placed over his waist and untangled the dominating legs from his.

Night time was his favorite. When he wasn't tossing and turning from nightmares, he could just lay there. No thoughts of the next day or what was to come. No demands being thrown his way. Nothing.

Calmness. Peacefulness. And Kurt relished in it. The amazing sensation only lasted for so long, and he knew that come morning the man sleeping next to him would wake and he would go to work. But now, with nothing but his own thoughts to hear, Kurt was close to being happy.

But, he had a cruel subconscious. And as hard as tried to avoid it, his mind kept rewinding to the nightmare he was forced to relive every time he shut his eyes.

He can still recall the fear and adrenaline pumping through his veins as he moved at lighting speed down the road that was right outside of his home. But that wasn't the part that made him feel as if a knife was being twisted in his chest. It was the thought of who he was running running from. Blaine.

The name that stirred his emotions, the name that stopped him from leaving the bedroom and jumping into the freezing lake outside. Just one name could cause Kurt to cry, scream, laugh, and freeze.

Who would have thought that one word could hold so much substance?

Glasz eyes began to fill with tears, as they always did when thinking about his past love. Why hadn't he come yet? Had he given up on Kurt? Had he moved on and found another more handsome vampire to be with? Kurt would always torture himself with these thoughts and it always resulted in uncontrollable crying.

The truth was, Kurt believed Blaine would find him. And whisk him off into the sunset, like he had all those years ago. But, he hadn't. And now he was trapped here, probably forever. But after four hundred years, the thought didn't kill him like it used to.

Why did that scare him so much?

_"-And the people are angry. I am here just outside of the-"_

Kurt's attention was suddenly drawn to the television that was showing violent images of people holding up signs, police guards pushing them back, they were screaming, and shoving, and guns were out.

He immediately shot up in bed and reached over to the nightstand where the remote was to turn the volume up.

_"Over 300 vampires have been reported dead in the last week! Each killing has been brutal and unjustified. However, no charges are being held against the killers, as the judges declared vampires were not humans. And should not be granted the same rights as we do."_

Kurt audibly gasped at this. It was true that vampires were often looked down upon in society, but no one dare said or do anything towards them at risk of dying or becoming a drink. But, Kurt had never seen anything like this. It was complete madness.

_"So, I am here at the scene of the crime." The reporter said as she stood in front of screaming people all holding signs with words such as: "Drain these bloodsuckers dry!" or "Vampires are creatures sent from hell!"_

Needless to say, Kurt was horrified.

_"As I mentioned before, I am currently standing in Broadway, New York, where the most recent dead vampire was found. I am going to interview one of the rioters and ask them several questions before I move on to the details of the killing." _

As the reporter scanned the crowd for a less savage looking person to talk to, Kurt gently shook the shoulder of the man next to him. "Wake up, you have to see this." He said gently and sighed with he received a grumble in return. "I'm serious come on!" Kurt rose his tone and continued shaking the man's shoulder until he slowly sat up in the bed with a very annoyed and exhausted face.

"Sorry, but just watch this." Kurt pointed to the TV with an expression of complete worry and leaned his head on the man's shoulder so he wouldn't be too grumpy in the morning.

_"Okay, so would you please introduce yourself, your cause, and reason behind it." The reporter asked a short blonde girl with a pink bow in her ponytail. Definitely not who you would expect to find in an angry mob. "The names Vanessa and I'm here along with hundreds of others to finally wipe the world of the abomination that is vampires. Broadway is one of the most public locations and we knew we would get a big TV coverage out here. We are trying to raise as much attention and support from the world so we can get rid of these lethal creatures!" She spat each word with a look of grimace, then turned away from the clearly shocked reporter and continued chanting along with the rest of the crowd._

"See!?" Kurt persisted anxiously as he looked up to the man with wide, fearful eyes.

"Kurt..." The man groaned and laughed at the same time. "This is all harmless, it will all die down in a few weeks. Just turn the TV and go back to sleep babe."

Kurt sighed in anger and switched off the television, knowing that there was no room for discussion. But, he was scared now.

What did this mean?

Kurt knew better than to brush this off. That scene didn't look harmless. Far from it.

As Kurt slipped back under the covers, he quietly opened his bedside drawer, knowing that the man next to him was asleep and facing the other way.

He gingerly pulled out a small photograph from the happiest day of his life.

It was just a simple picture of him and Blaine at the park on a swing. Kurt was sitting on Blaine's lap and laughing uncontrollably as Blaine had his arms wrapped around his waist and looking at Kurt with adoration as Jeff took thousands of different shots with his phone.

He smiled at the memory and gently kissed the picture before placing it back in the drawer.

But the same thought came to his mind when he always thought of Blaine.

"Why haven't you found me?"

* * *

**Okay! So...I know that was confusing and I meant it to be. I also didn't want to reveal who Kurt was with just yet, but you will find out next chapter.**

**Please Review! They keep me motivated and I will try and write another chapter during the break!**


End file.
